


No More Running

by MidnightTsuki



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AJ is a Badass, Clouis, Epilogue, F/M, I suck at tags, Kinda a continuation from the fourth season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTsuki/pseuds/MidnightTsuki
Summary: The war is won. The raiders are gone. However, nothing in the apocalypse is over that easy.Can Clementine, AJ, and their new family face the hardships in front of them? Or would their losses be for nothing. When old and new faces return, Clementine will be left with the hardest decision ever. Was her family really worth fighting for?Basically this is my continuation to the final season, following Louis's romantic path. Love that boy.





	1. It's Over

_Imagine the worst physical pain you’ve experienced. For Clementine, that would’ve probably been being bitten by that dog, Sam. The feeling of something tearing through your skin and ripping into your muscle and not letting go. Or at least, she thought that was the worst pain she’d experienced._

 

_Nothing could amount to what she felt right now. It was like someone had lit her leg on fire, but at the same time, dipped it into a frozen lake. Her entire body ached and cried, it felt as though there was an unbearable amount of pressure forced upon it. She let out a small whimper._

 

“I think she’s waking up.” James huffed, readjusting his grip on the handles of the wheelbarrow holding the smaller girl. AJ spun around, looking hopeful, yet scared. Hopeful that she’d wake up and be okay. But scared that Clementine would get mad at him for disobeying her rules. But overall, he was scared that she’d wake up and not be his Clementine anymore. James stopped as Clementine twitched, before her body went limp once more. James heard a small gasp from the smaller boy. “It’s okay, she’s still breathing. She would’ve just been adjusting herself in her sleep.” AJ sighed in relief.

 

The two boys walked slowly without exchanging words, both tired from the events that had happened over the past few hours, and from struggling of pushing Clementine. AJ had been pushing her for what felt like hours before he stumbled across James again. At first, James looked madder than he’d been in the cave, but once he realised how hurt Clementine was, he snapped into action, which AJ was thankful for, because he didn’t know how much longer he could keep pushing Clementine for. She was light, but he was exhausted, and the rusty wheelbarrow didn’t make it any easier.

 

“You know, I still don’t forgive you.” AJ said, breaking the silence.

 

“Is that so?”

 

AJ thought about it for a bit. “Yeah. You tried to take me away from Clem.”

 

James sighed. “Look, I wasn’t very mature back there in the cave. I shouldn’t have tried to take you away from her. But you’ve gotta understand AJ, she’s not putting you on the right path.”

 

AJ shook his head. “Nuh uh. She doesn’t put me on a path. I’m on my own path. Just because you don’t like Clem, doesn’t mean you can take me away from her.”

 

James eyes widened, before he looked away. “AJ, I, I’m sorry for what I said. But I wouldn’t be helping the two of you right now if I didn’t like Clementine. If she wakes up, I’ll talk to her.”

 

“You mean ‘when’ she wakes up.” AJ corrected him.

 

James looked to the ground, unsure of how to bring up the topic to the younger boy. On one hand, giving people false hope wasn’t really James’s style, but he also didn’t want to deal with an emotional AJ on the way back.

 

“Look, AJ, I’m not going to lie to you. It’s not looking good. I’ve never seen someone survive having a leg amputated before. They either die from blood loss or die from infection.”

 

“No! She won’t die! She’s alive!”

 

“Yeah, for now. People don’t always survive smaller amputations either.”

 

“She will survive! I stopped the bleeding. She’s gonna be fine. If you’re so scared she’s gonna turn, let me carry her back to the school. Go find your walker friends.”

 

James let out a sigh in defeat. Damn this kid. “I’m not letting you push her alone. Besides, my camp is nearby, which means we’re nearly there. I might as well salvage it now that the threat of the raiders is gone.”

 

The two continued to walk in silence, the darkness of the night emphasising how truly terrifying the situation was, the faint groan of walkers in the distance keeping them alert. Ever so slowly, the faint chatter and the orange glow of the torches up ahead became brighter and brighter, and the chatter grew louder and louder, until they realised they were back at the school.

 

“Did you hear something?” Aasim whispered to Louis, where they sat up in the watchtower.

 

“Clementine?” Louis called out, sounding hopeful. He’d made it back to the school hours and hours ago, but had gone out searching again, with no luck. In the end, he’d trailed back, figuring they’d beaten him home, but they hadn’t. He was ready to go out looking again, but Aasim insisted it was best to stay put until they arrived, as it was too hard to search in the dark, especially with all the walkers the explosion attracted.

 

“Louis!” AJ cried out in relief, running towards the gates as Louis quickly descended down the ladder and out the gates, followed by Aasim.

 

“Oh thank god, AJ. Are you okay? Where’s Clementine?”

 

AJ’s face fell, causing Louis’s heart to sink.

 

“She was bitten.”

 

Louis felt his knees go weak, however, Aasim was quick to catch him.

 

“W-Where is she? I’ve gotta say goodbye, I’ve gotta-”

 

“She’s not dead, yet. We need to get her inside.” James said, emerging from the bushes, finally having caught up after AJ ran ahead.

 

“Oh my god, Clementine!” Louis stumbled forward, grasping onto Clementine’s limp hand, tears beginning to stream down his face. “This can’t be happening, there must be something we can do.”

 

“What’s going on?” Willy said, emerging from behind the gates, having heard the commotion from inside.

 

“Go fetch Ruby, we need her immediately.” Aasim ordered. Willy nodded in confirmation.

 

“Got it.”

 

Aasim took over for the tired James, wheeling Clementine inside the gates as James shut them behind them. Louis remained by Clementine’s side, clutching her hand like a lifeline, as AJ ran along the other side, his eyes filled with worry and fear, fear for what would come next.

 

“What’s the matter y'all? Who’s hurt?” Ruby said, emerging from the main building.

 

“Clementine was bitten, I had to cut her leg off.” AJ quickly explained, motioning for Aasim to hurry up.

 

“Oh god, oh god, is she alive?” Ruby cried, running over.

 

“She’s holding up, it happened hours ago. I don’t think an infection has set in.” James informed her. Louis let out a sigh of relief, loosening his grip on Clem’s hand a little bit.

 

“Quick, pick her up, we gotta get her inside. Follow me, I’ll take you to where I’m tending to Violet and Omar.” Ruby gestured for them to follow her. Louis gently picked up Clementine, his eyes widening as he finally realised that Clementine did indeed have only one leg. He followed Ruby, who lead them into one of the empty dorm rooms, where Omar and Violet were sitting upright, having awoken from all the commotion.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Violet asked, both her eyes bandaged up, leaving her blind to what was going on around her.

 

“Violet, I’m sorry darlin, but I’m gonna have to get you into one of the top bunks, okay hon? Clementine needs the bottom bunk, okay?” Ruby said softly, holding out her arm for Violet to hold on to.

 

“Clementine? Clementine, are you okay?” Violet said, panicking slightly when she didn’t get a response.

 

“She got bitten, she’s unconscious.” Aasim explained.

 

“Shit, no.” Violet said softly.

 

“It’s okay, I cut off her leg, and I stopped the bleeding. I stopped the infection.” AJ reassured the older girl.

 

“Come over by me Violet, just follow my voice.” Omar said, inviting Violet to sit on his bed so they could get Clementine sorted. Ruby lead Violet over, and Louis gently lay Clementine down on the mattress.

 

“Right. Now, I need all of y'all out.” Ruby ordered. “I can’t concentrate with everyone crammed in here.”

 

“But I-” AJ started.

 

“No it’s okay sweetie, you can stay.” Ruby said softly.

 

“Can I?” Louis asked, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Ruby opened her mouth to protest, but Louis quickly cut her off. “Please Ruby, I need to.”

 

“Okay, fine, but everyone else out. Shoo, go get some rest. Y'all need it.” Ruby ordered, ushering James, Willy and Aasim out of the room. “Shit.”

 

“Is it bad?” Omar asked.

 

“She lost a leg, of course it’s bad.” Ruby hissed. “But you did a really good job AJ. You’ve stopped the bleeding, and you’ve tied off the wound. I’m proud to have another little doctor in the school.”

 

“Thanks.” AJ smiled appreciatively.

 

“I’ll apply some disinfectant for now and clean her up as best as I can, but until she wakes up, I can’t give her any medication, seeing as she needs to be awake to swallow them. Thankfully Willy and I managed to find a whole ton of medical supplies down by the boat, otherwise there’s no way we’d be able to fix her up.” Ruby thought aloud.

 

The five of them, well, six including Clementine, sat in silence as Ruby worked at Clementine’s leg. She cut away at her jeans, and pulled out a cloth, which she soaked in what the others determined as disinfectant. She spent a good ten minutes thoroughly cleaning the stump, before applying an antiseptic ointment. Once she was satisfied, she applied some gauze, before gently wrapping it up.

 

“I’d say she’s gonna be okay now.” Ruby smiled, her voice sounding tired. “She ain’t running a fever, thank goodness. I’d say her body just needs to rest till it’s ready to wake up again. She’s probably exhausted, bless her heart. I’m gonna tie her up though, just in case.”

 

“Just in case what?” AJ asked.

 

Ruby looked at the younger boy with a sad look. “In case she turns, hon.”

 

AJ began to sob softly, to which Louis began to comfort him. “Shh, it’s okay. Clem’s strong. No way she’d let a walker get the best of her.” Half of what he said was to comfort AJ, the other half was to comfort himself.

 

“Yeah man, Clementine’s the most badass girl I know. She’ll be fine.” Omar chipped in.

 

“I thought I was the most badass girl you knew?” Violet joked, earning a laugh from the others. For a brief moment, it felt like everything was okay.

 

“Y'all best get to sleep. Louis, help me grab another mattress. AJ, darling, mind helping Violet up onto the bunk above Omar?” Ruby asked once she finished binding Clementine’s wrists to the frame of the bed she lay in. The two boys got up and into action.

 

“Thanks, AJ.” Violet smiled once she was up on the bed. “You’re like my guide dog or something.”

 

“I’m a dog?” AJ asked, slightly shocked.

 

“No no, a guide dog. Back before the deadheads took over, people who couldn’t see had dogs, like Rosie, to help guide them.” Violet explained.

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“C’mon AJ, you can sleep here, by Clementine.” Ruby said, placing a mattress down on the floor between the two bunk beds. AJ looked up at Louis, realising they were a mattress short.

 

“Louis, do you wanna sleep down here with me?” AJ asked.

 

“Thanks, little man.” Louis gave him a tired smile. Ruby pulled some blankets out of the cupboards, handing them down to Louis and AJ.

 

“I’m gonna sleep up on the top bunk, y'all better wake me up if she begins to wake up. Okay?”

 

“Yeah Ruby, we will.” Louis yawned, laying down on the mattress. AJ followed him, snuggling down beside him.

 

Slowly but surely, everyone fell asleep, except two.

 

“Louis?” A small voice whispered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is Clem gonna be okay?”

 

“I hope so AJ. I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole "Clem in a wheelbarrow" is based off of this post on reddit by Kirkbride, one of the writers of the game, explaining how they managed to save Clementine. You can find it here: https://www.reddit.com/r/TheWalkingDeadGame/comments/b611zi/how_i_protekted_clem_by_alvin_junior/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=ios_app


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aasim is left to recall the events that’d just happened, James is invited to stay, and it’s a brand new day.

“So…” Aasim trailed off, turning to face the other two boys in the dimly lit corridor. They all listened to the muffled commotion going on from within the room, as they were no doubt rushing to try and help Clementine.

 

James looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. “I can see myself out. I just came to get Clementine home.” James said after an extended period of silence.

 

“No!” Willy quickly interrupted, startling the two older boys. “Why don’t you stay here?”

 

James thought for a second. “I haven’t been in a group for a very long time. I prefer to live in the woods.”

 

“Well, why don’t you stay for the night? You look exhausted.” Aasim offered. He was right, James was exhausted. From having to escape a burning boat, as well as fight off a hoard of zombies in a cave, not to mention pushing a wheelbarrow containing one small teenager, he was shattered. He was ready to sleep for the next decade.

 

“Please?” Willy begged.

 

“Alright. Thank you.” James gave a small smile.

 

“You can sleep in my bedroom if you want.” Willy offered. “I’ve got a spare bed.”

 

“That would be nice, thanks.”

 

“I’m gonna go back on watch, I’m gonna make sure we weren’t followed.”

 

“You sure? You look tired.” James asked, voice filled with concern.

 

“Yeah, you’ve been on lookout since we got back.” Willy added.

 

“I’m not tired, don’t worry about me. Plus, the walkers would’ve been drawn to the explosion, I wanna make sure they don’t end up here.”

 

“If there are walkers, come get me, I know how to get rid of them without engaging with them.”

 

“Thanks, James. Well, you two get some rest. I’ll holler if I need anything.”

 

“Night, Aasim.” Willy waved, before dragging James into the room he had once shared with Mitch. Aasim waited for their door to close, before making his way back outside to the watchtower.

 

He let out a sigh, looking up at the sky above him. The clouds had cleared up nicely, leaving it sparkling with stars. He smiled, a wave of relief washing over him. The war was finally over. There was no more worrying about the safety of his friends, the safety of his home. However, there was a nagging feeling persisting as he made his way up the ladder to the watchtower. Sitting himself down, he lit a candle and picked up his journal, continuing to document the events that had occurred within the past day. He had a lot to catch up on, considering he’d been kidnapped and all, meaning he couldn’t write anything down.

 

_ I’m surprised we escaped the ship in time. I saw Clementine being flung against the railing, and I honestly assumed it was game over for her, there was no way she’d be able to make it off the top deck. But she did. She’s impressive like that. _

_ Violet had run off with Minerva to try stop the bomb, which they ultimately failed.  _

 

_ I helped Omar off the boat, and we made it to shore. We hid behind some boulders to avoid being shot by the raiders, staying alert to ensure we weren’t attacked by deadheads. _

 

_ Omar spotted Louis and AJ before I did, which I was so thankful for. I couldn’t lose another one of my friends. Clementine wasn’t far behind them, guiding Violet, who’s eyes got severely burnt. _

 

_ Clementine fought off the raiders, and we saw Minerva get bitten. I wanted to feel bad, but I didn’t. She had put us all through so much shit, put our lives in danger, and betrayed us a friend, as family. I think I feel sad that we lost the Minnie she used to be before Marlon betrayed us. _

 

_ Clementine fought off the zombies, covering us. A gunshot went off before her and AJ could make it into the cart, startling the horse, so it took off, leaving them behind. As Louis put it, they “hauled ass” back to the school. _

 

_ Everyone made it back, except for Tennesse, Clementine, AJ, and James, the guy who gave us the walkers. Louis set out to try find them, whilst Willy and I helped Ruby get Violet and Omar to one of the spare dorms, grabbing old sheets and the new medical supplies we’d stolen from the raiders, making a makeshift nurses room, seeing as the actual nurses office is near the main office, which is too far away from the dorms. _

 

_ Ruby, Willy, and myself are the only ones who made it home without any injuries. As I mentioned before, Violet suffered from burns to her eyes, which Ruby says are thankfully not infected, however we don’t know how extensive the damage is. Omar was shot by the raiders back when they took us, and he’d been holding up okay, however I knew the wound was infected, and the poor guy had a rough time trying to sleep on the boat. Louis lost a finger, which looked pretty painful, and he’d ran off before Ruby could tend to him. I hope he’s okay. I hope he can still play piano. _

 

_ Other than that, I don’t know how the others are. I’m just thankful we’re all alive. I haven’t seen Tenn though. I’m really worried. I feel so bad for Ruby, she’s panicking, and I know being the designated medic isn’t easy, I wish I could help her somehow. She’s so kind and caring and compassionate, I don’t know what we’d do without her. _

 

_ A couple of hours passed, and Louis came back. He sent Willy away to check on the others, before telling me that he’d found Clementine, AJ, and Tennessee, safe and sound, before they came across Minerva again, who was on the brink of turning. He spared me the gory details, however, he mentioned that Tennessee didn’t survive, however, he died happy, with his sister. I don’t know how we’ll tell the others. _

 

_ Him and I sat on watch, waiting for Clementine and AJ to return. I’m not sure if James went back to his camp or not. He said Clementine was in pretty bad shape when he got separated from her, apparently Minerva had split her leg open pretty badly with an axe. We waited for hours. I was getting really worried, but I had to reassure Louis. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Louis had a massive crush on the girl, however, up until back when they got separated, I wasn’t sure how Clementine felt in return, until I saw him kiss her out of the corner of my eye. He’s given me a hard enough time about Ruby, so I’ll have to make sure to tease him back, however it didn’t exactly feel like the right time. _

 

_ Hours later, Clementine, AJ, and James returned, however, Clementine had been bitten, and AJ had amputated her leg, just below the knee. At first glance, I honestly thought she was dead. Louis and AJ were distraught.  _

 

_ I helped take her to the new medical room, where Omar and Violet are. We don’t know the extent of Clementine’s injuries yet, we don’t even know if she’ll wake up. I hope she does. If it weren’t for her, we’d most likely all be dead. _

 

_ That means, out of the entire ordeal with the raiders, we only had two casualties, or 4, if you include Sophie and Minerva. I still can’t believe Minerva admitted to killing her own twin. They were closer than anyone I’d ever met, I don’t understand how she could do such a thing. _

 

_ We’ve already had funerals for Tennessee’s sisters, as well as Mitch, so I guess we’d better prepare one for Tennessee too. I still don’t know how we’ll tell everyone else. How do you? I think I’ll do it though, Louis is too distraught with Clementine, and Clementine can’t exactly tell anyone because she’s unconscious, and AJ shouldn’t have to have that pressure put on him. I’ll just tell them that he was attacked by walkers when Louis got separated from them. _

 

_ He hasn’t told me exactly what happened, and I honestly don’t blame him. We’ve all been through a lot. I’m just glad everyone else made it out okay. _

 

Aasim let out a yawn as he put down his pen, satisfied with what he’d written down. He was glad he documented his day to day life, because hopefully, one day, it would mean something. All these years of being teased by the others for having a journal would pay off.

 

Without anything left to write, Aasim was left with his thoughts. So much had changed in his life within the past few weeks. He’d been living in oblivion ever since the apocalypse began. Sure, life was hell, and he knew how hard it was out there, but he never knew how horrible people could be. If all of this had taught him one thing, it was that nothing was certain. His life, his friends lives, their home, it could all be taken away within seconds. And it hurt to realise that.

 

He’d lost so many friends over the years. Heck, he’d just lost Tenn a few hours ago, yet it didn’t hurt as much as it should’ve. He’d witnessed the death of Minerva, or what he’d thought was her death, back when she was bitten. He’d seen Marlon shot dead by a child, and he’d had to clean up Brody’s remains. He had to console a crying Willy when Mitch was stabbed in the head, he’d had to witness so much violence, and honestly, he didn’t feel anything.

 

All he knew was how he felt for his friends that were here with him now. He would protect them with his life.

 

Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he decided it was time to go to bed. He’d written down everything he needed to, and he’d cleared his head. Well, almost. He couldn’t get Ruby out of his head.

 

Louis was right. He did like her. How could he not? However, he couldn’t keep ignoring the way he felt, especially when life could end within seconds. He wanted to tell her how admirable she was, how her smile never failed to brighten up his day, how he wishes she could feel the same way. He didn’t expect her to feel the same way, he just needed to tell her, because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t ever be able to.

 

He climbed down the ladder, and made his way back inside, just as the sun began to rise. It was finally a new day.

 

He was careful not to make any noise as he crept down the hall to his bedroom. It felt empty without Omar in there, then again, it meant he wouldn’t be awoken as Aasim came and got into bed, his bunk creaking slightly with age. He fell into a deep sleep almost as soon as he hit the pillow, his snores slowly beginning to replace his steady breathing.

 

It was a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try aim for 2000 words per chapter (give or take a couple hundred words). Whilst this means chapters are shorter in comparison to other fan fictions, it means I can get updates out faster as well as having a consistent length. I’m hoping to update this as frequently as possible, so far I’ve written two chapters in 24 hours, then again it’s the holidays for me, so my update schedule might slow down once I’m back in school.


	3. In the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's better in the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late! I’ll try be more frequent.

Omar was the first to awaken out of all the troubled youth, letting out a yawn as he opened his eyes. The sun shined down through the cracked window, indicating that they were already well and truly into the next day. Soft snores could be heard from where Ruby lay, and he let out a small giggle once he looked down at the floor and saw a tangle of limbs belonging to AJ and Louis. He looked at the bed directly across from him, sighing in relief once he saw Clementine’s steady breaths, her skin looking a lot less pale than it had the night before.

 

“Fuck!” He heard a quiet curse come from above him.

 

“Violet?”

 

“Shit, sorry Omar, I didn’t mean to wake you, it’s just ugh! These fucking bandages!” She whispered harshly.

 

“Vi? You okay hon?” Ruby said groggily.

 

“Can I take these bandages off?”

 

“You know that’s not a good idea Vi. I can change them over if you want.” Ruby offered.

 

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, Ruby.”

 

By this time, the other occupants of the room had awoken, aside from Clementine. AJ held onto her hand, whilst Louis sat beside the two of them. Clementine’s chest softly rose and fell, a little more colour in her cheeks than there had been the previous night. A slightly pained look was sprawn across her face, however, she looked peaceful.

 

“She ain’t running a fever. Which means she’ll hopefully be okay.” Ruby smiled at the boys, before grabbing medical supplies and going up onto the bed to tend to Violet’s eyes.

 

“Clem, wake up.” AJ whispered, poking her side.

 

“AJ, I think it’s best if we-” Louis started, before he was cut off by the faint groan coming from Clementine, as she tossed over. AJ pulled his hand back as though he’d just touched a hot stove.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to!”

 

“No, no, AJ, it’s good, it means she’s responding to touch. I mean, don’t go about poking her relentlessly, but I’m she appreciates knowing y’all are there.” Ruby smiled, gently rebandaging Ruby’s eyes.

 

Omar looked out the window, his stomach growling, mainly due to the fact that he hadn’t eaten since they were kidnapped. Aasim and Violet were no doubt hungry as well, as were the others probably, considering they barely knew how to cook for themselves. Louis couldn’t cook to save his life, despite him trying, Ruby was okay, but didn’t know how to properly skin meat, Willy couldn’t be trusted around fire, and he wasn’t too sure how Clementine or AJ’s cooking skills were. Surely they’d had to make meals for themselves back when they were on the road. Had they cooked for the others while he was gone?

 

“Shit, y’all are probably starving.” Ruby said. 

 

“Swear.” AJ piped up.

 

“Shh. I’ll see if I can find some grub, though it probably won’t be as good as what Aasim here can whip up.” 

 

Aasim smiled at the compliment. “Thanks, Ruby. I can come help if you want.”

 

“No, you stay here and rest. Louis, you’re with me. Come.” Ruby said, getting up to leave. Louis ruffled AJ’s hair, much to the younger kids dismay, before getting up and following her.

 

The two of them walked into the courtyard, not exchanging any words. Ruby hummed softly. “I suppose now would be a good time to break into the tinned food, ya think?” Ruby asked.

 

“I don’t know, Omar probably won’t be impressed.” Louis said. Tinned food was for in case of emergencies, in which they couldn’t hunt or find food for whatever reason. “But I’m freaking hungry, so I think we should.”

 

The two went down into the basement, heading towards where they kept their imperishable food supply, when Ruby let out a scream, causing Louis to scream. “Jesus Christ, that thing scared the shit out of me.” Ruby pointed at the corpse of Abel, who was still tied to the chair, having attracted a few flies and maggots within the time they’d left him there.

 

“Shit. I guess we’d better take care of him later.” Louis shuddered. He hadn’t given Abel much thought, considering he’d been so preoccupied with getting his friends back. He honestly kinda assumed Abel would still be alive, hungry, but alive, down in the basement, the thought that Abel would be dead hadn’t really struck his mind. Then again, he wasn’t one of the dead, as in, zombie dead, meaning Clementine must’ve killed him before he had the chance. He didn’t really want to thing of that. But in all honesty, he’d forgotten he was down here.

 

“Well, let’s get some food then get the hell out of here.” Ruby shuddered, beginning to rifle through the assortment of food. “Tinned peaches sound good?”

 

“Delicious.” Louis grinned.

 

“Great. Here, grab a tin for everyone. Omar will have to learn to deal with it. Let’s get this over with, I don’t like being down here with that body.” Ruby started piling the tins into Louis’s arms, stacking them in order to save them from having to return for more. 

 

“Are you guys okay!” A voice from behind them said loudly, startling Louis, causing him to drop all the cans over the floor.

 

“Jesus, Aasim!” Ruby hissed.

 

“Sorry.” Aasim looked away. “It’s just I heard screaming, it woke me up. I just wanted to make sure you were both alright.”

 

“Shit, sorry.” Ruby said, immediately feeling bad for lashing out at the other boy. “Y’all should get back to sleep, you look like shit.”

 

“Thanks, I feel like shit.” Aasim laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. “What are you guys doing?”

 

“Grabbing some food. Chef Omar hasn’t been here to prepare us a gourmet meal, so we’re having one of the finest delicacies, finely sliced peaches, preserved in an oil of sorts.” Louis said, picking up the tins he’d dropped.

 

“Shut up, Louis.” Ruby chuckled, grabbing some more tins.

 

“Here, let me help, how many of us are there again?” Aasim asked.

 

“7, I doubt Clementine will be eating until she wakes up.” Ruby answered. “Unless that James boy stayed.”

 

“Yeah, he’s still here. Sound asleep.” Aasim said, getting another tin for James. “That should be enough.”

 

“Yeah, looks good.” Ruby confirmed, the three of them exiting the basement, hands full of tins. They went back into their makeshift sickbay, handing everyone a tin.

 

“I’ll go get James and Willy.” Aasim said, leaving the room. He returned not long after, followed by an energetic Willy, and a seemingly nervous James.

 

“We shouldn’t be cutting into the food supplies like this, what are we gonna do in an emergency where we can’t get foo-“ Omar started, before being abruptly cut off by Violet.

 

“Shut up Omar, these losers probably couldn’t fend for themselves without you to cook or Aasim to lead the hunts.” Violet chuckled.

 

Louis scoffed, faking offence. “Excuse me? We were busting our asses off, trying to think of a brave and heroic plan to get you guys back. What’s more important, food, or our friends?”

 

“Food.” Omar said, with a joking grin on his face.

 

Everyone was laughing, as if their lives hadn’t been at stake less than a day ago. It was almost how it had been ages ago, back before Marlon had died, back before AJ and Clementine had found them, back before the twins disappeared. Back when they had enough food to survive.

 

“Well, I’d best be going. Thank you, for everything.” James said, after finishing his peaches.

 

“Do you have to go?” Willy said, grabbing onto the older boys leg, startling him a bit.

 

“Ah, no, it’s best I leave. But I’ll visit from time to time, if that’s okay? I haven’t lived with people in a long time.” James explained, ruffling the younger boys hair awkwardly.

 

“Yeah man, that’s fine. Thank you, for everything.” Louis said, smiling softly. “Thank you for bringing Clementine back.”

 

“Thank you, James.” AJ said, running over and giving James a hug. James smiled and hugged him back.

 

“Anytime.”

 

“I can walk you out to the gate if you want.” Violet offered.

 

“But Vi, your-”

 

“Yeah, I know, my eyes are fucked. But I can see light. And I know this place like the back of my hand. I’ll be fine, I just need to get out of here, it’s so cramped up.”

 

“It’s okay, I can see myself out.”

 

“No! I mean, please, just let me out for a bit.” Violet begged.

 

“Okay. Here, take my hand.” James offered.

 

“Give us a shout if you need a hand.” Aasim said.

 

“I will, thanks.” Violet replied.

 

James and Violet exited the room, slowly making their way down the hall. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine,” Violet sighed, “well, no, not really. I just don’t like being stuck in there with everyone for so long. And I needed to ask you something.”

 

“Ask away.”

 

“Well.” Violet took a deep breath. “I wanted to ask you what Lily was like up on the top of the boat, right before it exploded. She kidnapped one of my best friends a long time ago, well uh, my girlfriend, and she had just changed so much. What is Lily like to have done that to her?”

 

“I’m sure you saw enough of her yourself, you were the one stuck on the boat.” James said, before he noticed Violet clench her fists. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude. I’m not used to being around others. But I think that Lily was an awful person, capturing people and forcing them to fight against their will.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for dumping all of this on you, I just had to ask someone who didn’t know Minnie, who didn’t give me a whole spiel on how the Minnie I used to know still loves me and that bullshit. I’d ask Clem, but you know, she’s kinda out of it, and AJ’s too young.”

 

“No, it’s okay, I understand. Minnie, right? She’s your girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah. She was.” Violet sniffed. “But she’s bitten. She’s gone. And she’s the reason Tenn is dead, and the reason Clementine is fucked up. She fucking ruined everything. Yet, she still tried to help me stop the bomb in the boiler.”

 

“She must’ve still had some good in her, I guess. Still, what she did was pretty unforgivable.”

 

“I know. It’s just, you followed their group right? Did you ever speak to her? Did you see Minnie?”

 

James stopped, turning to Violet.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, I can’t give you any closure. I’m not the right person to ask. It’s best if you wait for Clementine to wake up, she knew Lily better than I did.”

 

“Wait, knew?” Violet asked.

 

“Yeah, Lily’s dead.”

 

“N-No! She can’t be! I’ve gotta ask her about the twins, about Minnie, about-”

 

“AJ was the one who shot her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter wasn’t too shabby! I didn’t really have much motivation to write this, I kinda needed the interactions to happen now so I could explore it further on in the story, as I’ve got a brief plan written out. I’ve been super busy as well, I’ve gone back to school (I’m in my senior year), finishing off assignments, trying to get ready for scholarship applications, as well as work night shifts till late at night, and I’ve also been prepping for my school ball and my girlfriend’s school ball (she goes to a different school). But today I found my ball dress! So yay! Next chapter is gonna be a lot better, I promise!


	4. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine wakes up, and asks Louis a very important question.

_The burning feeling returned, fainter this time, however, accompanied by a throbbing feeling, her leg in almost unbearable pain. Clementines face clenched, her whole body beginning to shake in agony._

 

_“Clementine?”_

 

_She heard a familiar voice. AJ? Louis?_

 

_She tried to focus on their voices. They seemed so far away. The more she tried to focus in on them, the more her body ached, the excruciating pain enveloping her. Was this is it? Was this what it was like to turn? She had no recollection of anything that had happened since she was bitten, all she knew was that Louis had gotten separated from her and AJ, then, when her and AJ were trying to escape, a walker had gotten her ankle while she was trying to get up._

 

  1. _AJ. Where was he? She needed to protect him._



 

“AJ!” Clementine screamed, her hands grasping at the sheets. Sheets? Where was she?

 

“Clementine!” AJ cried out in happiness, hugging her tightly, shortly followed by Louis. Clementine weakly hugged them back, her mind preoccupied by the amount of pain she was going through.

 

“I-I’m bit, it hurts.” Clementine managed to gasp out, her body still shaking in pain. “F-Fuck, it hurts!”

 

“AJ, go grab Ruby!” Louis demanded. AJ nodding in determination, before running out of the room. “Hold my hand, Clem, it’s gonna be okay.”

 

Clementine looked at Louis as though he were insane. Her voice cracked as tears began to pour out of her eyes. “I’m dying.”

 

Louis felt his heart pang when she said that. He quickly enveloped her in a hug, holding her closely, but making sure not to disrupt her injured leg. Or, what remained of her injured leg. “Shh, don’t say that, you’re okay.”

 

Clementine relaxed slightly, before tensing up again as Ruby ran into the room, followed by Aasim and AJ.

 

“Louis, I need y’all to step away for a bit, okay? Take AJ out of the room.” Ruby ordered.

 

“No!” The two boys cried in unison.

 

Ruby gave Louis a death glare. Oh, if looks could kill. “I need to change Clementine’s bandages. It ain’t gonna be pretty. Now, out.”

 

“My bandages?” Clementine asked, wincing in agony.

 

“I’m sorry!” AJ blurted out. “Please don’t be mad!”

 

Clementine chuckled weakly, attempting to sit herself up. “Why would I be mad-ah!” Clementine screamed, collapsing back onto the bed in pain.

 

“She’s passed out from the shock, poor thing. She’s fine, but ya need to get out of here.” Ruby said, checking her forehead.

 

“Right. Louis, AJ, out.” Aasim said, ushering the duo out, before shutting the door and turning back to Ruby.

 

“Okay, I need you to hold Clementine down, okay? If she wakes up, give her this.” Ruby instructed, handing Aasim a cup of water. “It’ll help the pain.” Okay, not water then.

 

Ruby took Clementine’s left arm, prodding at the girls skin, before plunging a needle into her skin and administering a drug that Aasim didn’t know. Ruby hummed softly, as she usually did when she was concentrating. Aasim carefully studied the features of her face, the way she slightly scrunched her face when she was deep in thought, dark circles under her eyes from the amount of stress she’d been under the past few days. The stress all of them had been through the past few days.

 

“Right, Aasim, ya need to hold Clementine down, in case she wakes up. I’m gonna check her bandages, make sure it ain’t infected.”

 

“What happens if it is infected?” Aasim asked, positioning himself so he could hold Clementine down. “What if AJ cauterised her leg with stuff left inside?”

 

Ruby thought for a second, “Well, if that’s the case, I can’t do nothing. I ain’t performing an operation on the chance that there’s anything left behind. Shit, I can’t even perform an operation. We just gotta hope for the best.” Ruby pulled back the bandage, immediately looking away.

 

“Oh god, that smell.” Aasim said, gagging slightly.

 

“Ain’t a pretty sight. Still, smells better than what we see out there.” Ruby said, referring to the walkers. “Thank goodness it ain’t infected. I’ll apply some antiseptic ointment, and put some fresh bandages on, and she should be as good as new.”

 

“Well, as good as she can be.” Aasim frowned. “Poor Clementine. This must fucking suck for her.”

 

“Yeah.” Ruby replied as she carefully bandaged her leg. “Honestly? Never thought this kinda thing would happen to her. She’s so strong and brave, always thought it’d be me before her.”

 

“Are you kidding Ruby? You’re just as strong and brave as she is.”

 

“Really? Then how come I’m the one who couldn’t even gather the courage to fight upfront with the raiders, let alone go on their boat?”

 

Aasim stared at Ruby.

 

“What!? Don’t stare at me like that, it’s rude.”

 

“You may not engage in conflict as much as Clementine, but you help cultivate and gather meals, you’re our medic, and quite often, you’re the only person who actually makes any sense around here.”

 

“Aww, thanks Aasim. You’re making me blush.” Ruby smiled.

 

Aasim took a deep breath. “Ruby, there’s something I need to tell you-”

 

“Oh god! Fuck!” Clementine screamed, sweat beading down her forehead.

 

“Hold that thought, Aasim.” Ruby said, ushering him around the side. “Give her the drink.”

 

“Thank you.” Clementine said gratefully, before taking a gulp. “This isn’t water!?”

 

“Yeah, it’s not, drink it. It’ll help you feel better, darlin.” Ruby instructed. Clementine threw the cup aside, reaching for her gun which had been placed conveniently on her bedside table.

 

“What the fuck, Clementine!?” Aasim shouted, snatching the gun away from her.

 

“I don’t wanna turn!” Clementine yelled back, tears beginning to fill her eyes. “Please, don’t let me turn.”

 

“You’re not gonna turn. AJ managed to cut off the bite. You’ll be fine.” Ruby said, as she continued working on her leg now that Clementine had somewhat calmed down.

 

Clementine looked down at the remainder of her leg. “No wonder it hurts so much. But this isn’t going to work, you have to listen to me. I’ve only seen someone survive an amputation once, the infection works faster.”

 

“Well, how do you feel right now?” Ruby asked.

 

“Like fucking shit.”

 

“Clem, you were bit well over 12 hours ago. Now I know I ain’t seen as much as y’all have out there, but y’all would’ve had a fever settlin in ages ago if you were gonna turn.” Ruby explained.

 

“So, I’m alive.” Clementine asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then how’s everyone else? How’s AJ?”

 

“Well, as you saw before, AJ’s doing just fine. Omar has a bit of an infection from his untreated injuries back from when the raiders came, and Vi’s eyes aren’t infected, which is good. And so far, you’re showing no signs of infection, it’s just gonna hurt a whole lot.” Ruby said.

 

“Well, shit.” Clementine laughed. “I’m alive.”

 

“Does your leg still hurt?”

 

“Yes? Well, not as much, what did you do?”

 

“It’s a numbing agent.” Ruby grinned proudly. “I’ve cleaned up the wound, and I thought I’d apply a bit. Should help with the pain.”

 

“Thanks, Ruby.” Clementine smiled, sitting herself up carefully.

 

“Careful, you best be getting some rest. You may feel fine now, but I don’t want you to reopen that wound. It’s a miracle it ain’t infected.” Ruby insisted.

 

“Can I see AJ?” Clementine asked.

 

“Me!?” A voice piped up from behind the door, earning a chuckle from Aasim.

 

“Have you guys been listening the whole time?” He asked, opening the door to reveal AJ and Louis.

 

“What!? I just wanted to make sure you guys weren’t gonna kill her.” Louis protested, as AJ ran up and hugged Clementine tightly, burying his head into the crook of her neck. Clementine laughed happily, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Thank you, kiddo. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Clem.”

 

“Well, I’ll leave y’all to it, I’m gonna go check on the others.” Ruby smiled.

 

“I’ll come too. My legs feeling a bit better.” Omar said, hopping out of bed.

 

Ruby spun around. “Oh shit, did we wake you?”

 

Omar chuckled. “If you think Clementine screaming down the place didn’t wake me, then I don’t know what would. But no, I was awake before that. Just didn’t want to interrupt you guys.”

 

“Thanks, Omar.” Clementine smiled weakly, earning a smile from Omar in return.

 

“No sweat.”

 

Ruby, Omar and Aasim left the room, leaving Clementine, AJ and Louis. AJ climbed cautiously onto the bed, carefully cuddling up beside Clementine. Louis sat on the edge of the bed, holding onto Clementine’s hand.

 

“I thought I lost you again.” Louis admitted, squeezing her hand gently.

 

“Only for a minute.” Clementine said, squeezing back weakly.

 

“I thought you were gonna die.” AJ admitted. “When I cut your leg off, you screamed, and then you passed out. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay kiddo, you saved me. I don’t really remember much, if I’m honest. All I remember is being back on the bridge. Did everyone make it out okay?”

 

AJ and Louis glanced at each other. “Uh, everyone except Tenn. He uh, died with his sister.” Louis explained.

 

“Oh.”

 

“But other than that, everyone’s okay. Well, Violet’s eyes are kinda fucked, and Omar was shot back when he was kidnapped, and there’s my uh,” Louis forced a laugh as he wiggled his pinky stump, “my finger, but I’ll live without it.”

 

“Can you still play piano?” AJ asked.

 

Louis looked down at his hand. Unfortunately for him, it was his left hand. And whilst he was right handed, the pinky finger was essentially a huge part in playing chords. There goes his dreams of being a world famous pianist.

 

“Yeah, I can still play.”

 

“That’s good.” Clementine smiled. “I guess I’m not a ninja anymore, huh.”

 

“Oh no, you’re definitely still a ninja. You’re gonna get a cool uh, what’s the word, prosthetic limb, and you’ll be part robot, part ninja.” Louis said, earning a laugh from Clem.

 

“What’s a ‘prosthetic?’” AJ asked.

 

“It’s like a fake body part.” Louis explained. “So we could try to make a fake leg for Clem.”

 

“Could we make a fake finger for you?” AJ asked, voice full of hope.

 

“Sure, why not.” Louis replied.

 

Clementine sat up a bit further. “Hey AJ, do you mind going and helping the others for a little bit? I just want a quick word with Louis.”

 

AJ huffed, but complied. “Okay, but come get me when I can come back.”

 

When the two were alone, Clementine let out a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry.” They both said in unison.

 

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who should be apologising?”

 

“What do you have to apologise for?”

 

Louis looked down. “For leaving you and AJ in the woods. I knew you were hurt, I just, I didn’t realise how bad Minnie had gotten you. If I stayed back, maybe you wouldn’t have been bitten, and maybe none of this would have happened.”

 

“Louis.” Clementine started. “There was no point in both of us getting bitten. You saw how bad it was back there. It’s a miracle AJ wasn’t bitten. We’re just lucky to be alive.”

 

“I’m glad you’re alive. I don’t think, no, I know I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too.” Louis said solemnly. Clementine’s smile altered, knowing that Louis was referring to Marlin.

 

“I have to ask you something.” Clementine said, clearing her throat.

 

“I’m all ears.”

 

“If something happens to me, I, I want you to be the one to take care of AJ.” Clementine said.

 

“What!?” Louis exclaimed. “Nothings going to happen!”

 

“But it almost did.” Clementine countered. “I know how fucked this situation is. I know there’s a chance that I might die from infection. The odds of me surviving that bite were so so small.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re a fighter. You’re not gonna die.”

 

“But I almost did. I almost died back when the boat blew up. I almost died when we got separated the first time. I almost died back on the bridge. And I almost died when I got bit.” Clementine explained. “And I’ve almost died so many times before that. My luck is gonna run out one day, Louis. And if my luck runs out, I want you to take care of him.”

 

“I don’t think your luck is gonna run out. But if that’s what you want, then I will. But I can’t teach him all the important stuff like survival.”

 

“I don’t need you to. You can teach him how to be human.” Clementine smiled.

 

"Thank you, Clementine.”

 

“You're welcome, weirdo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay with this chapter, I started writing this before I published the previous chapter actually, but I got sidetracked with life and forgot I was writing this until I went back on my drive and saw the folder. Next chapter probably won’t be for a month or so either, I graduate from high school in just over 3 weeks so I’m gonna be preoccupied with my University exams and graduation stuff. But I will see this fanfic through one of these days, just you wait.


	5. Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some old faces return and Louis is left feeling uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two updates within a week? Who am I? What have I done with the old author?
> 
> I made some small changes to the previous chapter as it was quite rushed. I’m really excited for the direction this fic is heading, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Violet sat outside in the guard tower, or what she hoped was the guard tower. Whenever she felt stressed out, she liked to go up to higher ground. Having a perspective from above helped her recognise and grasp control of the situation down below. Not that any of that mattered anymore. It wasn’t like she could see properly anyway.

 

Would she ever be able to climb her tower again? The last time she’d gone up there was before the raiders came. She’d hoped Clementine would join her, but it was clear that she was into Louis. Which was a shocker, really. Perhaps she’d judged Clementine wrong. She’d seen Clementine as someone so similar to her, and she didn’t understand how someone like her could like an idiot like him. Then again, he’s a loyal idiot, and an amazing friend. Perhaps Clementine needed someone like him in her life.

 

Violet’s thought train was interrupted when she heard scuffling in the bushes. Her hearing hadn’t heightened in the brief amount of time she couldn’t see, unfortunately, but she could tell the difference between the noises of deadheads and the noises of humans. And these were definitely not deadheads.

 

“James?” She called out nervously. The boy had left not long ago, so perhaps he was returning for something he’d forgotten? None of the raiders had survived the explosion from what she could tell, which was mainly what the others had grabbed from the situation, but even if they had, Violet highly doubted they’d come running to the boarding school, the home of where their enemies was situated.

 

“Do you think there’s people here?” She heard an unfamiliar voice say, not far off from where she was. She quickly lay down on the wall, in an attempt to hide herself.

 

“Vi?” She heard Willy ask her. 

 

“Willy, there’s raiders, quick, run and get-”

 

“You there. On the wall. Don’t move.” A deep voice boomed, causing Violet to tense. Willy quickly scampered away to alert the others, as Violet began rationalising the situation. She didn’t recognise that voice as a raider. Then again, she hasn’t heard every raider speak before, but she could’ve sworn it wasn’t a voice she knew. “We don’t want to hurt you. Please, come down on our side of the wall.”

 

Violet sat up slowly to face the strangers.

 

“She has a blindfold on.” A second voice noted. “She doesn’t seem like a threat.”

 

“Are you kidding!?” A third voice interrupted. This one sounded younger than the other two. It somewhat reminded her of Mitch’s. “She’s probably got the blindfold on to trick us!”

 

“I can hear you, you know.” Violet said from the wall, before tearing away her bandages, earning a gasp from the strangers. Ruby would be mad she removed them too early, but that couldn’t be helped. “And no, I’m not faking it. I can’t see shit. So unless you fuckers are prepared to catch me, I’m not jumping off this wall.”

 

“Hands in the air. Now.” A fourth voice instructed. This time, Violet recognised it. It belonged to Aasim. She couldn’t see very well, but from what she could make out, Aasim, Willy and AJ were holding the three strangers at gunpoint.

 

“Oh for fucks sake, we’re being threatened by a bunch of children.” The younger voice cursed. “This kid probably doesn’t even know how to shoot the damn thing.”

 

“Shut up, or I’ll pop you.” AJ said, kicking the younger voiced person in the back of the legs, causing him to fall forwards.

 

“No, don’t hurt them. They’re not the raiders.” Louis instructed. Violet turned to the left, to see the figure of Louis standing in the watch spot, positioned on top of the wall. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, where she was welcomed by Ruby to help her down. “Hand over your weapons.”

 

Willy walked in front of them with his arms outstretched. From here, he could get a better look at them. First, was a tall, muscular man with a beard and brown hair tied back into a bun. He handed over his gun without protest.

 

Second, was a smaller, but still big man, who also donned brown hair, with a bit of facial stubble, and tanned skin. The third guy held a strong resemblance to him, slightly shorter and significantly younger, with unkempt hair kept within a dirty red beanie.

 

Whilst the first guy had surrendered his weapon without much protest, the other two weren’t as quick to do the same, to Willy’s dismay.

 

“Hah, I’m not handing over a gun to a child. Where are your leaders? I’m sure they’ll be thrilled you guys treated us like prisoners.” The younger guy said, looking up at Louis.

 

Louis stopped for a second. Marlon had always been their leader. And then once he was gone, it was Clementine. And she was still the leader, but right now, she couldn’t be. 

 

“I am.” Louis said strongly. “And I say hand over your guns, or I’ll let AJ here shoot you.”

 

The demeanour on the two men’s faces dropped suddenly.

 

They both whipped around to face the younger boy, who cautiously stepped back, holding up his gun.

 

“Your name is AJ?” The older one asked.

 

“Yeah? What’s it to you?” AJ hissed.

 

“My- I mean, our friend, was out there looking for you. Do you know a Clementine?” The youngest of the three asked desperately. At the mention of Clementine’s name, the Ericsson kids all gasped.

 

“What’s your business here?” Louis said, avoiding their question. “If you’re not gonna hand over your weapons, we’re not gonna answer your trivial questions.” 

 

“Just do as he says.” The first guy instructed, getting the younger boy to give up his weapon. Willy scampered back into the gates.

 

“We’re here on a scouting mission. We have a settlement up-”

 

“We’re happy here. We’re not coming to be soldiers for your fucked up cause.” Louis spat.

 

“I don’t think they’re with Lily, Louis. They have different guns and clothes and shit. Plus, if they were with her, they would be kicking our asses right now.” Aasim reasoned.

 

“Lily, is she a part of the big military-like group that way?” The guy with the beard asked, pointing in the direction of where the boat originated. “Because if so, we’ve tried contacting them before, and they’re not friendly. We’re part of a peaceful settlement way way way from here. We come out looking for people to bring back, but also, to make allies.”

 

“So you’re not fucking with us?” AJ asked.

 

“Please, AJ, where’s Clem? She’ll clear up everything.” The younger guy begged. “I need to see her.”

 

Louis hesitated. What if these guys were after her? Clementine didn’t open up much about her past, but she made it clear she had made enemies along the way.

 

“I say we trust them. Three of them won’t hurt us. We get their names, run it past Clementine, then go from there.” Aasim suggested.

 

“What are your names?” Louis asked.

 

“I’m Javier.” The tanned man said. “This here is Jesus, and this is Gabriel. We’re part of a settlement called New Richmond, which Clementine used to be a part of.”

 

“Willy, you get that?” Louis asked, looking down at Willy from where he stood. Willy nodded, before running off to let Clementine know.

 

“In the meantime, come on in. I’ll open the gates.” Louis said, climbing down to let the newcomers in.

 

“It’s a nice place you have here.” Jesus commented, smiling.

 

“How long have you guys been here?” Javier asked. 

 

“Since the apocalypse began.” Violet said, walking up to join them. Ruby ran over to Aasim.

 

“What’s going on?” She whispered to him.

 

“They’re old friends of Clementine’s, apparently. She’s real popular.” Aasim whispered back.

 

“What happened to your eyes?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Explosion.” Violet shrugged.

 

“We heard the explosion last night. We wanted to help, but with the three of us, and it being dark, we couldn’t do much. And we were too far away to come over. I’m sorry.” Javier apologised.

 

Suddenly, Willy came running back over. “Clementine said it’s okay if they see her. Follow me.”

 

And so, they all set towards Clementine’s room.

 

“Clem?”

 

“Gabe?”

 

“I’m so glad to see you.” Gabe said, running over to where she sat on the edge of her bed, hugging her tight.

 

“You too, weirdo.” Clementine laughed, tears streaming down her face. She ignored the faint pain in her leg, happy she was getting to embrace the boy she’d thought she lost for good three years ago.

 

“I’m glad you found AJ. I always knew you would.” Javier smiled.

 

“What happened to your leg?” Gabe asked.

 

“Walker. Last night. Or this morning. AJ and the others saved me though.” Clementine gave a small smile of reassurance.

 

“Clem, I,” Gabe started. “If only I was there to protect you, then this wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“It’s whatever. I lived, that’s all that matters. But you guys, how did you survive? Last I saw, Richmond was getting raided.” Clementine asked.

 

“Well, they lost a lot of people. But they ended up merging with my group, and now we’re out just contacting other establishments and looking for supplies.” Jesus explained. 

 

“I still can’t believe you found AJ. How old are you now, buddy?” Javier asked him. AJ looked at Clementine nervously.

 

“It’s okay AJ, you can trust them.”

 

“I’m 5.” He said, holding up his hand to show 5 fingers.

 

“Ruby, do you mind taking everyone else out? I wanna catch up with these guys, if that’s alright, of course.” Clementine asked.

 

“Of course, hon.” Ruby smiled. “C’mon boys, out, out.”

 

“You can stay if you want, Louis. You’re our leader, after all.” Clementine grinned playfully. Louis mentally cringed. How did she know about that? Willy. That snake.

 

Soon, all that remained in the room was Clementine, Louis, Jesus, Javier and Gabriel. Jesus and Javier sat down on the bed across from Clementine, where she sat beside Gabriel. Gabriel put an arm around her, pulling her close. Louis felt his gut twist. Was this jealousy? He went and sat down on Clementine’s other side, lacing his fingers in hers, earning a slight frown from Gabriel.

 

“So, Clem. How long have you and AJ been out here for?” Javier asked. “It feels like forever since you left.”

 

“Three years since I left. And uh, I’ve been here, a month or so? It’s hard to keep track.” Clementine replied.

 

“If anyone was going to survive, it’d be you.” Jesus smiled. “Knew from right off the bat you were one tough kid.”

 

“So, how’ve you been then? New Richmond’s grown a lot in terms of a civilisation, despite what happened after you left.” Gabriel asked. “I kept getting worried, you never came back. I missed you, Clem.”

 

“I missed you too, dork.” Clementine chuckled fondly. Dork. This made Louis freeze up slightly, thinking back to that first night Clementine was here, when they were playing their card game. God, that seems like an eternity ago. But back when he’d asked if she’d ever had a boyfriend, she had talked about a boy who she referred to as a huge dork. Louis really wishes he hadn’t asked now, because merely seeing Clementine in someone else’s arms made him feel angry. He’d kissed Clementine, right? She said she liked him. But, they weren’t technically dating, were they? What if she decided she wanted to go back to this guy?

 

Gabriel was clearly better than him. He seemed so rugged, tough, and he had a history with Clementine. Louis had none of that. What was Clementine like back then? Was she always such a badass?

 

“Louis likes baseball, right, Louis?” Clementine asked. Louis had been so lost in thought, he hadn’t realised he’d become the topic of conversation.

 

“Ah, yes?” He asked.

 

“We’ve gotta have a game then for sure.” Javier grinned. “I’ve been hassling Gabe to pick it up, but he’s not really interested.”

 

“Cool it, Garcia. Not everyone’s a baseball fanatic like you.” Jesus laughed, in Gabe’s defence.

 

“Wait, García? As in, the famous Javier Garcia!?” Louis exclaimed. “When Clem said she knew a famous baseball player, I didn’t think it’d be you.”

 

“Aw shucks Clem, you’ve talked about me?” Javi laughed. “Yeah, I used to play, an apocalypse ago.”

 

“You’ll have to teach me to play too, once I’m back on my feet. Or should I say, foot.” Clementine said.

 

“Of course, Clem. AJ too.” Javi smiled.

 

“We should get all of you guys here to play.” Gabe suggested. “We could have a proper game.”

 

“Oh, so now you’re interested in playing?” Clementine teased.

 

“Only because you’re here.” Gabe laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

 

Louis felt sick to his stomach.

 

Why did people have to keep showing up at this school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Louis is so fun to write. Probably won’t have the next chapter up for a couple weeks, I have a lot of school stuff to do, and I graduate high school in exactly two weeks (I’m terrified), plus we're understaffed at my work so I’m working around 12-16 hours per week as opposed to my usual 4-5 hours, so please understand that my education and job takes priority over updating. I will try my hardest to get a new chapter out before November though, or during early November, so please bare with me.


	6. Old Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine reveals part of her past to Louis, and he’s left with more questions than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn’t gathered already, italic writing either means a flashback, or in a different state of conscience. It’s pretty easy to pick up based on context, but I thought I’d clarify.

“I can’t believe I’m the one that had to leave.” AJ huffed, kicking at the scuffed floorboards as he trailed along beside Aasim and Ruby.

 

“Don’t sweat it, little fella. Clem probably just wanted to catch up with her old friends. Who knows, maybe she has some deep dark past she doesn’t want you knowin’ bout.” Ruby said, ruffling his head.

 

“But she let Louis stay.” AJ argued.

 

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” Aasim chuckled, slightly amused by the younger boys jealousy. This was cut short by a yelling, followed by a door slamming.

 

“Louis!” They heard Clementine’s voice call out. The three of them turned around to see a very pissed off looking Louis storming down the hallway. They hadn’t seen him like this since… back when Marlon and Brody died.

 

Aasim and Ruby shared a worried look. “You go check on Clementine with AJ, I’ll follow Louis.” Aasim instructed. Ruby nodded in confirmation, before making her way to Clementine’s room with AJ. Aasim ran off in the direction Louis had gone, which he assumed would be the piano room. No matter what emotion Louis was feeling, he seemed to be in that room.

 

He reached the door to find Louis sitting at the piano, his hand tracing one of the many etchings in the wood. As Aasim got closer, he realised the carving was a love heart, containing the letters ‘L+C’.

 

“Hey man.” Aasim said, not really sure how to approach Louis. 

 

Louis turned to him. Rather than being angry like before, he just looked really, really sad.

 

“Can I sit down?” Aasim asked, gesturing towards the piano stool where Louis sat. Louis shrugged, but moved over, making room for him. Aasim sat down beside him, as Louis returned to tracing the carving.

 

“We haven’t really sat down and talked before, just the two of us.” Aasim stated, not really knowing how to start. He wasn’t really a talky-feely guy. Sure, he had banter with the other Ericsson kids, and he knew he could open up to them, but he’d never one on one spoken with Louis about personal stuff, other than last night when he was reassuring him that Clementine and AJ would return home safely. In the past, it was always Marlon that Louis would go to in his time of need, or now, Clementine.

 

“Some would say we’re not talking right now.” Louis huffed.

 

“Come on, cut me a break. What happened back there?” Aasim asked.

 

Louis let out a big sigh. “I thought she liked me.”

 

Aasim laughed. “What are you talking about? It’s clear she really likes you, Louis.”

 

“If she likes me so much, why did she kiss Gabe back there?” Louis asked bitterly. Aasim was a little taken aback by that. 

 

“She kissed Gabriel?”

 

Louis thought for a second. Well, she didn’t technically kiss him, he had. 

 

“Back the first night she was here, we played a card game.”

 

“And?”

 

“And she mentioned she used to like this guy. I swear this is the guy, Aasim. What if she still loves him after all this time?” Louis asked.

 

“C’mon, Louis. You’ve already won her over with your charm once.” Aasim joked, giving him a playful nudge. “Surely it's all just a misunderstanding. Clementine’s proven her loyalty to us all more than once.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Louis sighed.

 

“Aight, our visitors are outside. Clementine wanted ‘em out for the time being.” Ruby said, entering the music room. “What the heck happened back there, Lou? Clementine seems really upset.”

 

“Dude, go talk to her.” Aasim said, getting up so Louis could as well. 

 

Louis sighed. “Yeah, I will.”

 

“What happened?” Ruby whispered to Aasim once Louis was out of earshot.

 

“I’ll tell you later.” Aasim whispered back.

  
  


Clementine let out a sigh. Meeting old faces always caused trouble, in her experience. From Carver, to Richmond, to Lily, to Richmond, again. From the moment she saw Gabe, she knew there’d be trouble.

 

Once upon a time, she did like Gabe. Perhaps, even love. It was extremely rare to find someone her age in the apocalypse, let alone someone like Gabe. At first, he was extremely annoying. He disregarded basic common sense and let his emotions take control, but over the brief time she knew him, he slowly began to mature, and started looking out for others and those around him. And he was always on her side, no matter what happened.

 

And god, his smile. The way his eyes always lit up when she walked into the room.

 

_ “Hey, Clem?” Gabe said, looking around nervously. _

 

_ “Yeah?” Clementine smiled, turning around to face him. _

 

_ “I know you’re leaving tomorrow and all, but I was wondering if you’d uh, maybe, I don’t know, want to go on a date with me before you leave?” Gabe asked. Clem went bright red. “I mean, if you’re busy, it’s totally fine, I totally understand. It was a stupid idea any-” _

 

_ “No, Gabe.” Clementine cut him off. “It’s a really good idea. I’d love to.” _

 

_ “Really!?” Gabe squeaked, voice cracking slightly. “Cool! So, later on today? I’ll come find you?” _

 

_ “Sounds good.” Clementine smiled. “I’ll see you then, dork.” _

 

So much had changed in the past three to four years. She’d gone the majority of that time believing he was dead, and now that he was alive, she didn’t know how to feel. She was glad, of course. Glad that he was alive. But she didn’t know how she felt towards him.

 

From the moment she’d met Louis, he’d shown her the good that still resided within her. He’d taught her how to laugh, how to trust, and that the apocalypse wasn’t solely about survival.

 

Her brain hurt. Too much had happened in the past few days for her to fully process.

 

There was a knock on her door, accompanied by the sound of Ruby’s voice. “Clementine? Can I come in, hon?”

 

“Sure.” Clementine replied, rubbing her eyes furiously before they came in.

 

“Clem!” AJ cried, throwing himself on her.

 

“Hey, careful, kiddo.” Clementine laughed, immediately feeling better, knowing that AJ was here with her.

 

“What happened?” Ruby asked.

 

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Clementine shrugged. How could she explain that her ex sort of boyfriend had kissed her in front of her current sort of boyfriend? Of all the things she had thought could happen, she hadn’t predicted the only two people she’d had feelings for in the middle of a zombie apocalypse to cross paths.

 

“Clementine? Could I talk to you in private for a second?” Javier asked, standing in the doorway.

 

“Sure.” Clementine sighed, yet again.

 

“We’ll leave you to it then.” Ruby said, gesturing for AJ to follow her. AJ huffed a little, but followed along.

 

Javier went and sat down beside Clementine.

 

“Louis, was it? You like him, don’t you?” Javier asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to pry or anything. It’s just Gabe, you know.” Javier scratched his neck awkwardly. “He hasn’t really shut up about you much the past few years. He still has a huge crush on you, you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Just, let him down nicely, okay?” Javier asked. “I understand how hard this is on both of you.”

 

“I will. I think, I just want some time alone for now.” Clementine said.

 

“Yeah, okay, I can do that.” Javier said, getting up and walking towards the door. “Oh, and Clem?”

 

“Yeah, Javi?”

 

“I know I’ve already said so, but it’s really, really good to be able to see you again. And AJ, of course.” He smiled, before leaving the room.

 

Clementine waited for the door to close, before she finally gave up her brave facade. She broke down. She buried her face into her pillow, and started sobbing.

 

She didn’t even notice someone else enter the room.

 

“Hey, Clem.” Louis said awkwardly. Clementine froze, not wanting to show herself crying. Louis took the opportunity to sit down on the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb her.

 

“I’m sorry for storming out before. I just didn’t know how to react. Who is he Clem? I mean, I know who he is, but who is he to you?” Louis asked. “What am I to you?”

 

Clementine rolled over, wiping her tears away. “You’re everything to me, Louis.” She choked out. “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Seeing and hearing Clementine sound so broken tore Louis’s heart open. Clementine was the strongest person he’d ever met. To be honest, he couldn’t recall ever seeing her cry. She rarely ever let her guard down, unless it was to joke around or hang out with him. He’d forgotten that she was a teenager, just like him, who was probably equally, if not more terrified of the fucked up world out there. She had more to lose.

 

“Shh, you won’t lose me. Come here.” Louis said, laying down beside her, letting her nestle into his arms. She buried his head into his chest, before speaking again.

 

“Gabe, he’s, I knew him. Back before I came here.”

 

“It’s okay, I know.” Louis said.

 

“Him and I… we were both young. I don’t know how we felt. Back then, I liked him. But I thought he died long ago. I’d accepted that I’d never see him again.” Clementine explained. “I’m so glad to see him again.” 

 

Louis’s heart dropped.

 

“But that doesn’t change the way I feel towards you. I’m happy he’s alive, but I don’t feel the same way anymore. When he kissed me, I shoved him away. But, shits complicated.” Clementine said.

 

“It always is.” Louis chuckled. “But hey, I’m here, okay?”

 

“I know.” Clementine smiled, quickly exchanging a kiss with Louis. “But I need to tell you how I know them before they do. It’s, not very pretty.” Clementine pulled away from their embrace, sitting herself up, quickly followed by Louis.

 

“I don’t care if it’s not pretty. You’re perfect.” Louis smiled. Clementine frowned slightly.

 

“Before you guys found AJ and I, I was part of many groups. It’s how I survived. It’s how I met AJ.” 

 

“And what happened?”

 

“Same thing, everytime. They fell apart.” Clementine said glumly. “My last group, was a group called the New Frontier. They offered AJ and I a home, and for the first time in forever, I felt safe.”

 

“I thought you guys did fine on your own, though. You seemed so well equipped.”

 

Clementine shot him a glare. “How ‘well equipped’ can a 12 year old girl with a 1 year old boy be? We needed help. They gave us food and shelter, I pledged my loyalty, and I thought they’d be my forever home.”

 

“Pledged?” Louis asked. “What did they make you do?”

 

Clementine remained silent, merely pulling down the collar of her shirt, causing Louis to wince as she revealed a branded mark on her shoulder. He couldn’t imagine how painful it must’ve been for Clementine to receive, let alone a 12 year old Clementine.

 

“They branded us. But long story short, they kicked me out and took AJ away from me. And then they got overthrown, by Javi. They became a peaceful settlement, and I left to try and find AJ, and by the time I’d found him, they were at war. It was too dangerous to go back, and by the looks of how things were, I wasn’t sure they’d all made it.” Clementine explained.

 

“Jesus, Clem, that’s…”

 

“Fucked up?” Clementine asked rhetorically. “Yeah, I know. There’s a lot worse. You know back at the party we threw before we did the rescue on the boat? You said you guys weren’t good people. But I’m a lot worse, Louis. What all of you guys have done combined could never amount to what I’ve done.”

 

“I don’t care what you’ve done. You’re Clementine. I’ll stand by you no matter what.” Louis vowed.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you more about Gabe sooner. I honestly thought he was dead, and it hurt talking about him. I care a lot about him, Louis.” Clementine said, resting her head on Louis’s shoulder. Louis put an arm around her, reassuringly rubbing her back.

 

“You don’t have to tell me right now. I’m sorry I flipped out when he kissed you.” Louis said, making Clementine giggle.

 

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” She smirked.

 

“Clemmmmm.” Louis whined. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

 

“I know.” Clementine laughed.

 

“Clementine?” Someone asked from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I probably wouldn’t update until November, but I’ve had some breaks between classes over the past week and I’ve managed to squeeze in the time to write a chapter! I’m hopefully free tonight as well, so I’ll work on the next chapter then as I’ve been hit by the creativity bug. I also turn 18 tomorrow, which is really excited but really scary!


	7. PLEASE READ!!

Please note that this isn’t a chapter (I’m sorry), but more of an update as to when the next chapter will be.

I’ve written the next chapter about five times and scrapped each one, call it writers block or just being extremely picky of my works, but I haven’t been feeling up to it. The most recent two or so chapters haven’t been at all at a standard I’m happy with, they’ve been rushed, and I haven’t been able to articulate my ideas and the storyline I want to portray due to this.

With TWDG coming to an end a while ago, I’ve slowly been losing my connection with the fandom. Don’t get me wrong, I still love it with my whole ass heart, I’ve been in the fandom since 2013 (can you believe I was 11 when I played the first game?? Oh how the time flies~)

I got early acceptance into university, which means right now, most of my time and attention is going towards preparing for that. I’m working 2 jobs (one part time and one full time), so I have very little free time as it is, not to mention from 2020 I will be living independently, so all of this is a lot for me to handle, and in addition to that, when I do have the time to write (which I usually do on the hour long bus ride to dance practice or on my way to work), I want to be writing stuff I enjoy, because at the end of the day, I started writing because it makes me happy.

With that being said, I promise that I will finish this fic one day. I still care deeply about all these characters and I want to see it through for myself, if not you guys who have been supporting me, leaving lovely comments, and putting up with my absence between chapters. At this stage, I cannot say when it will be finished, or when the next chapter will be out, however I’m hoping to have another chapter out sometime in January. December will be for me to go through and fix up everything I rushed, which involves slight changes to the plot, as well as being less bland in my writing style.

Thank you for reading this, and I thank you for all your continued support and patience. In the meantime, if you like Haikyuu, I’m working on a short series (because one shots are so much easier than full blown fics), check out the rest of my account.

 

Thank you 💕


End file.
